


Femme Fatale Fouiller (or, Hunting Lessons)

by LovelyLessie



Series: To Live, Not to Exist [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fun, Gen, Hunting, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLessie/pseuds/LovelyLessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrissy Winchester is fourteen years old, and that's plenty old enough to decide for herself whether or not she wants to go on a road trip with her (sort of) Aunt Jo. After all, she can take care of herself. And it's not like Jo won't take care of her. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femme Fatale Fouiller (or, Hunting Lessons)

“So here's the plan,” Jo said as she turned onto the highway. “There's what looks like a haunting a couple hours from here, that's the first stop.”

“What kind of haunting?” Chrissy asked eagerly, looking up from the map in her hands. “And where?”

“Some town called White Lake,” Jo said. “Five suspicious deaths in the past two months, but no connection that I've found so far.”

Chrissy grinned. “Sounds awesome,” she said.

Jo glanced at her, almost surprised, and then laughed. “Yeah, we're going to have _tons_ of fun together,” she said, grinning back.

“And after the haunting?” Chrissy asked, looking at the map again.

“Hmm, I'm thinking we'll keep heading west,” Jo said. “Just go from one job to the next, towards Washington, then follow the coast down to California before we turn and come back. Sound good to you?”

“Hell yes,” Chrissy said, swinging her feet up onto the dashboard and beaming at Jo. “Man, I'm _so_ excited.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Jo agreed, but then she turned serious. “Listen, though, there are gonna be some rules on this trip, okay?”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Chrissy sighed, rolling her eyes. “Did Dad make you swear to keep me under control?”

“Actually, what he made me swear is that I'm gonna keep you safe,” Jo said with an apologetic smile. “And no offense to you or your dad, but I can't say I trust his kid to look out for herself. I mean, he's pretty reckless and irresponsible himself.”

“Yeah, okay, _fine_ ,” Chrissy said melodramatically. “Just tell me what the rules are already.”

“Let's see,” Jo said. “You have to keep your phone on you all the time, even when you're just doing research or whatever. You'll have to turn it off when we're trying to track down anything, yeah, but you need to have it with you in case we get separated. You can't try to go after this ghost without me—or anything else—and if you end up on your own you need to get out of harm's way as soon as you possibly can.” She gave Chrissy a look. “Can you do those things for me?”

“No problem,” Chrissy said, with a mocking salute. “I'll be right by your side. Hunter's honor.”

Jo snorted. “Yeah, cause hunters have _lots_ of that.”

“Winchester honor?”

The look Jo gave her was priceless. “I'm not calling anyone in your family a bad guy, but _honor_ isn't the word I'd use for any of them, either,” she said, grinning.

“Oh, what- _ever_ ,” Chrissy sighed, smacking Jo's arm.

“Hey!” Jo protested, hitting her back. “Just promise you'll do what I say and follow the rules, okay? I'm excited for this trip, but if you're gonna cause trouble I'll have to take you home.”

“I promise,” Chrissy said sincerely.

Jo gave her a long look, but apparently it was good enough, because after a moment she nodded and grinned again. “Good girl,” she teased, and laughed at the scowl Chrissy gave her. “We're going to have a great time.”


End file.
